


All prepared

by stcrmpilct



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans!Poe, Transgender!Poe, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oh it's lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilct/pseuds/stcrmpilct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has everything set up for Finn and Finn just... takes his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All prepared

"You really had this all planned?" Finn says as he pulls away mid-kiss. Poe grabbed for a box filled with... toys, as one would put it. "It's nothin' much," He kissed his jaw. "Thought we could try something new." Finn let out a breathless laugh. He was positioned on top of Poe, sitting on his lap. The two were both in t-shirts and briefs.

"Okay... okay." Finn smirked at him. He set the box aside for now and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Patience, pretty boy." He held Poe's face as he gave him a sloppy kiss. He grazed his bottom lip with his tongue, then exploring his mouth. He always felt something new every time they did this, this time it was excitement, anticipation, impatience, all at once.

Poe lightly ran his fingers over his bulge, working him up. Finn bit down on his lip. He gripped the hem of his briefs, tugging them down just enough. He slid his fingers up the underside of his length. Finn started feeling dizzy with lust. He tangled his hands in his slick hair, tugging at it. Poe gently left kisses all over his neck and chest.

Poe knew how to draw out the feeling and make it last. He wrapped his fingers around the head, running his thumb over the tip. He felt precum on his thumb and then sucked it off. "Poe," Finn groaned. Poe gave him one harsh stroke that had him digging his nails in his shoulder. He grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

"Not yet." He huffed out. Poe pouted his lips as Finn leaned over for the box. He pulled out handcuffs. These... look like the ones he had on when the First Order had him captured, he thought. "It's my turn." He grabbed his wrist and cuffed one. Poe didn't think Finn would be into this, but was gladly proven wrong.

He positioned himself between his legs and pulled him by his thighs and he rested his head on a pillow. He brought both of his hands up to the head of the bed and cuffed him there. He ran his fingers down his torso, studying his body. Poe looked up at him, breathing heavily. 

Finn leaned down and kissed him, holding onto his thighs. Poe groaned and pulled away from him. "This isn't fair!" Finn scoffed at him. "It was your idea!" "But I can't touch you!" Poe whined. Finn kissed him again to shut him up. "Don't worry," He said, giving him repeated kisses. "You'll get a chance." 

Finn kept kissing him. Poe arched his hips forward. Finn could do this all day. Kiss him, tease him. It was his favorite pastime. He trailed his kisses down to his neck, sucking and leaving small purple marks. "Finn," Poe moaned out. "What do you want?" Finn whispered to him, rest a hand on his hip. "I want you." Poe slurred his words. "To what?" Poe let out a sigh. "t-to.. fuck me," He moaned out. Finn slipped off his briefs and pressed his hand to his already wet entrance. 

"and?" Finn paused at that. Poe bit his lip and groaned. "Ah.. just fucking touch me, fuck me." Finn followed him and ran his fingers up and down his lips. He spread them and paused at his clit. "Finn, fuck, please." He groaned out. He had never seen Poe so helpless before, begging for relief. He pressed slowly, watching his expressions change as he picked up his pace. 

Finn put a pressure so mesmerizing and steady that Poe almost couldn't take it. Poe shut his eyes and rested his head to the side against his arm, tugging at the cuffs. Poe bit his lip and let a smirk show. Finn stopped at his entrance. "Finn." Poe called out. Finn leaned down closer to him. "You want this?" Poe nodded his head quickly. Finn grabbed his chin and kissed him harshly. He slid one digit in, just teasing him. Poe moaned into the kiss. 

Poe smiled against his lips, enjoying himself. Finn thrust his hand forward slowly. He keeps at it for a little while, making sure it lasts long for Poe. He slowly inserts two digits, feeling Poe tight around him. He started pumping in and out, curling his fingers. He pulled away and watched Poe underneath him. Poe let out soft moans and curses every time he thrust his hand into him. 

As he got quicker, he pressed his thumb to his sore clit, trying to multitask at once. Poe cried out at the feeling, thrusting his hips against his hand. "Finn- ah, fuck, I.." Poe moaned his words out. "I-I'm so close." Poe whispered and groaned at the last word. Finn suddenly pulled his fingers out, sucking on them as Poe glared at him. 

"Finn! F-Finn, what are you doing?" Poe hissed at him. "You wanted me to fuck you, no?" Finn ran a thumb over his lips, shutting him up. Poe closed his eyes and sighed. Finn smiled and took off his briefs. He held his shaft as he teased Poe, riding up his lips. This was better than before, Poe thought. 

Finn hissed as he got sudden relief. He held onto Poe's thighs and pulled him closer to him. He hesitated at his entrance. "Ah, yes," Poe breathlessly moaned, giving him the ok. Finn thrust into him slightly, letting Poe adjust to him. Poe was breathing heavily and was completely out of it. He felt fire in his stomach as Finn just paused for a second. "Fuck, Finn, y-you have to move." Poe begged to him. Finn followed orders and thrust into him quickly. 

Poe groaned lowly, but loud. Finn felt him tight around his length, warm and wet. He loved the thought of that. He pulled out and almost choked at the feeling. He thrust into him with a steady pace. The bed was rocking against the wall, they could never do this quietly. 

Poe was the reason for that. He crying out his moans as Finn just fucked him senseless. Finn leaned down and buried his face against his neck, breathing hot against his slick skin. "Fuck, ah," Poe moaned out as he dipped his head back. Poe could feel himself getting close and felt like he would black out at any moment. 

"F-Finn, you- you have to touch me, please," Poe whispered to him. Finn leaned up and kissed him lovingly. He slid his hand down to his nub and just pressed gently. He moved in a rhythm that sent Poe over the edge. Poe was crying out his name and curses as loud as he could. Finn thrust into him as harsh as he could, making it last for Poe. 

Finn gave him a few more thrusts before he pulled out and felt himself release over Poe's stomach. The two of them felt empty and tired. Finn leaned close and cupped his cheek, kissing him like it was their last. "I love you," Poe whispered against his lips. Finn pressed his lips against his once more. Finn fell the other side of Poe, handing a towel to clean himself up with, then unlocking the cuffs. 

Poe pulled the covers up to the two of them. "I'm tired." Poe said. Finn chuckled at him. "But I thought it was your turn?" Poe groaned at him. 

"Next time. It'll be my fucking turn alright." 

"I love you." Finn pulled him close, resting his forehead against his. "I love you, Poe Dameron." He said. 

Poe smiled at him. "I know."


End file.
